Star Trek: Refuges
by shaperlord67
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Padme' escape the separatists to the Star Trek galaxy. Will they manage to etch out a new living aboard the Enterprise?
1. Chapter 1

Its over. Its all over. Coruscant and Kamino have been overrun. The supreme chancellor has been assassinated. Masters Yoda and Windu have both been slain by Darth Tryanus. The Jedi order and grand army of the Republic have both been all but destroyed. The Clone wars are over, and the confederacy won. But "all but destroyed" is not destroyed.

A single, battered Republic corvette fled the looming figure of a separatist frigate. Aboard, was a crew of two. The fair former senator of Naboo Padme' Amidala and her husband, renowned Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. There was supposed to be another two passengers, but there friends Obi-wan Kenobi and Ashoka Tano had gotten waylaid by Grievous, and the married Jedi and senator were forced to flea without them. The frigate was closing, and the Skywalkers were running out of time. With no choice, Anakin set the hyperdrive to random, before placing himself and his wife in stasis and trusting in the force to get them were they were destined to go.

With a flash, the corvette left the frigate far behind, leaving the separatists to wonder what would become of there quarry. What indeed. For a month, the small Republic vessel carried the Skywalkers deep into the galaxy far far away, before leaving the galaxy altogether and heading through the void towards a small backwater galaxy: the Milky way.

Meanwhile 2,538,000 light years away, the starship Enterprise slowly cruised through space towards a shimmering barrier around the galaxy. "Any readings?" Captain James T Kirk asked the science officer of his new command, MR. Spock. "Nothing, sir. The barrier is not emitting any strange energy signatures." Kirk nodded. "Mr. Micheal, take us in." with the thunderous sound of a warp core engine roaring to life, the Enterprise moved towards the barrier around the galaxy at break neck sped. With a explosion of energy almost loud enough to be heard in the vacuum of space, the Enterprise was flung away from the barrier, machinery sparking throughout the ship and people flung about like toys. 'Well, my first mission is going wonderfully.' Kirk thought briefly before rising to his feat.

"Damage report." Gary Micheal, the tactical officer did not respond. Kirk looked down to see his friend sprawled on the ground, with glowing silver eyes. While a medical team quickly took him of the bridge to sickbay, Spock made it back to his station and took a look at the internal sensors. "Captain, we have minor damage on almost all decks. Serious damage to the warp...wait." Kirk looked around at his Vulcan first mate. "There...there is something else coming through the barrier."

"On screen." The helmsman nodded, and soon the image of a small red ship was evident, passing in through to the galaxy. "Hail them" Kirk ordered. An image of young man, roughly 23, with wild hair, a scare above his left eye and dressed in a flowing black cloak. "Unidentified ship. This is the Federation starship Enterprise. Identify yourself." "This is general Anakin Skywalker. I come in peace: are ship is unarmed and there is no one aboard save for me and my wife." Kirk considered this for a moment. "Captain" whispered Spock. "They could easily be lying, or responsible for the damage to the Enterprise." "I know" Kirk began, but the strange man on the screen cut him off.

"I assure you, Captain Kirk was it?" Kirk nodded. "We could not present any kind of a threat to a ship like yours. Scan us if you wish, we have nothing to hide." Kirk gave the order and the scan came up clean. Turning back to the screen Kirk continued " Are scanners, plus you're entrance through the barrier indicate that you are from another galaxy. What is you're business in Federation space?" "So that's were we are." Anakin muttered to himself. "We are fleeing from are own galaxy, and the malevolent Separatist faction that has conquered are ho...what?" Anakins wife, Pdme had just entered the she picture on the screen.

"I am afraid we might have to ask fro a different ship. Are engines are completely shot, not to mention the damage the barrier inflicted. I give her thirty minutes." "Tell what?" Kirk asked, interested. "Until complete melt down and self destruction." Padme replied. "Well" Anakin said. "Under the circumstances, permission to board you're ship captain?" Kirk sighed. "we cant just leave you to die I suppose. Prepare to be beamed up." "To be WHAT?" Anakin asked as he and his wife disappeared in a golden shimmer just before the corvette overheated and blew up in a spectacular destruction.

The next few days aboard the Enterprise were spent making repairs and convincing there new guests that they had been transported, not dissolved and sent to the after life. As the Enterprise limped to Delta Vega, Kirks friend Garry Micheal's condition began to worsen: He developed ESP far beyond General Skywalker's and he continued to get more distant by the day. By the time the Enterprise made it to Delta Vega Kirk was faced with a choice: Kill Garry now while he still could, or wait and see how powerful and cold he would become. However, before he could, Garry escaped to the surface with Kirk right behind him with a phaser rifle. On the advice from Spock and his wife, Anakin followed them both.

By the time he made it to the place of the showdown, Kirk was on his knees with Garry preparing to finish him. With a force powered leap, Anakin landed in front of Kirk at the last second, igniting his sapphire bladed Lightsaber just in time to bloke Garry's powerful lightning blasts. Anakin strained, barely able to hold back the extreme power of the Near deity. However, Anakin's blade was rebounding the energy back on its source, slowly weakening Garry. The two broke at the same time, Garry falling to the ground, his eyes turned back normal, while Anakin's lightsaber was blasted out of his hands. Garry slowly got to his feet, looking at his hands while his eyes slowly started changing colors back to silver.

"DO IT NOW CAPTAIN!" Anakin yelled. With no choice, Kirk grabbed his fallen rifle and fired at Garry, disintegrating the would be God before he regained his powers. Kirk painted, silently mourning the lose of his friend, while watching General Skywalker examine the damage to his Lightsaber. "Thank you, General. I would probably be dead without you're help." Anakin looked up, smiling. "You wernt half bad yourself. I think this is the start of a lucrative partnership, captain.


	2. Chapter 2

'Captains log: stardate 1513.1. The Enterprise's five year voyage of exploration has gotten more...interesting, with the addition of several guests aboard the flagship. First, refuges from a different galaxy: General Anakin Skywalker and his wife, Padme'. Recently, we have also picked up the young orphan, Charlie Evans, who seems to be able to make strange things happen by manipulating matter itself. With these visitors aboard, we are heading to a remote research station to check on Robert crater and his wife, Nancy, a former lover of DR. Mccoy's.'

Captain Kirk finished his log and turned off his recording device. "Report" he ordered. "We have arrived at the planet, captain." Spock said. "I advise we continue immediately with the mission and beam down for the health investigation." Kirk frowned. "Do you really think we should leave the ship with Charlie aboard?" Spock nodded. "The rest of the crew is perfectly capable of watching the ship, captain. In addition, General Skywalker is watching him with a particular interest." Kirk nodded and then sighed. "I suppose you're right. Inform Mccoy and Skywalker that we are beaming down."

Soon Spock and Kirk were meet by Mccoy and Padme' in the transporter room. "I request to accompany you to the planet captain. As wonderful is you're ship is, I would like to set foot on firm ground again." Kirk smiled. "Certainly. It would be foolish of me to deny the request of a galactic senator." The four of them, plus the security guards by the names of Leslie and Ricky, set foot on the transporter pad and were beamed down.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Charlie were training in the rec room. Charlie was good, but Anakin's Jedi training was superior and he had won every round so far. As Charlie went down for a sixth time, a nearby security chief couldn't help but laugh at him. Enraged, Charlie leaped to his feet and with a single stare, the security chief vanished. Anakin's hand leaped to his belt for his Lightsbaer, before remembering it was still under repair. Before Anakin or anyone else could stop him, Charlie stalked furiously out of the room. Anakin sighed. He was hoping that Charlies powers were force abilities, but what Charlie had done did not resemble the force in the slightest as far as he knew. Whatever Charlie was, it wasn't a force sensitive and it was dangerous.

With a golden glowing light, The landing party appeared on the surface. The five starfleet officers and senator made there way to the research base, were they found the large archeological team they were expecting was just Nancy and Robert crater, with both of them unwilling to offer an explanation. Nancy and the two security guards left the base, while Mccoy carried out the medical examination. Eventually, bored, Padme' left the base as well, looking around for Nancy, hoping to talk to her. Before she could however, there was an ear splitting scream, which caused the people in the base come running.

The five of them made it to a ruined tower in the dig, where they found Nancy looking horrified at the Ricky's corpse. While Mccoy examined the body, Kirk tried to comfort Nancy, who was blubbering about leaving Ricky for only a second. Eventually Mccoy delivered his prognoses. The security guard had had all the salt drained out of his body. At this point, Nancy had left to be alone and the other security guard was still missing. Before the others could get worried however, he arrived and was beamed back to the ship with his comrades body. Still looking for Nancy, Padme' gasped in fear as she looked around a corner and found Leslie's body. When the others arrived, there was silence among the group. "If hes here...then who did we beam up to the ship?". All eyes turned to Robert Crater.

Back aboard the Enterprise, Charlie had found Yeoman Rands room, and was requesting interest to the more than slightly annoyed Officer. Finally, Charlie relished his powers on the door and it melted away, allowing Charlie entrance. Rand was about to call security when a deep and stern voice rang out. " Let her be, Charlie." Skywalker was standing in the ruined doorway, a determined look in his eyes. "NO! YOU LEAVE ME ALONE." Charlie shouted back, mentally preparing to erase the troublesome Jedi. "Actually" Anakin said simply. "It is you who will...sleep." Charlies eyes became unfocused and he slumped back against the wall, sliding to the floor snoring loudly. "How did you...?" Rand asked, stunned. "Aren't his mental powers greater than yours?" "Maybe" Anakin said, inspecting the sleeping Charlie. "But his powers are purely telekinetic. He has a weak mind against Jedi tricks, just like normal humans." At this, yeoman Rand raised an eyebrow. "I have heard you tell Padme' that she was resistant to it?' Anakin laughed. "That's just me flirting." You sir" a disgruntled yeoman said. "Are terrible at flirting."

Roberts explanation was brief and to the point, once Spock had convinced him to talk. Nancy had been dead for years, replaced by a shape shifting salt vampire, which Robert had protected for scientific reasons, even as it slaughtered the other archeologists. Quickly beaming back to the Enterprise, the crew and Padme' were able to trap the shape shifter by luring into a contaminant field with a salt block. Meanwhile, Anakin had managed to calm down the reawakened Charlie and offered him the option to began training in the way of the Jedi, to control his emotions. Finally, the salt vampire was sent to the Memory alpha research station and the Enterprise continued its mission of exploration.


	3. Chapter 3

Padme' woke with a start, panting heavily. She looked around and found herself in her know familiar quarters on the Enterprise, her husband laying in bed next to her, snoring loudly as usual. Padme' rubbed her head and tried to remember what it was that woke her. And then she remembered. And it terrified her. She had been dreaming a "normal" dream, with strange distortions of people she knew, back home and here. However, things had suddenly gotten dark. A man had appeared, a man in a dusty brown long coat and battered fedora, walking as fire and rain stormed behind him. The strange person had walked past her, only whispering one thing to her: He's coming. Padme' shook her head, and put it out of her head, lying back down. After all, it was just a dream.

The next morning, Anakin Skywalker and his wife, who had at this point been appointed official diplomats from the Jedi order (One of them WAS a senator after all), Arrived on the bridge of the Enterprise, just as it entered orbit around Psi 2000. They were here to check up on a scientific expedition that the Federation had lost contact with. It had been decided the last day that Anakin and Spock would be the ones to beam down, so after checking on Charlies progress with his meditation (It was going well: He had only broken five tables today!) the Vulcan and Jedi stood on the Teleporter pad in Environmental suits, awaiting the beaming that would take place within moments. Once on the surface, The commander and general were meet with a tragic site: The entire research team dead at there own hands. Even after searching for hours, the two were unable to find anything to indicate what had happened, or anything for all for that matter, except for a strange red liquid Accidentally slept on Anakin's suit. With no choice, Spock and Anakin were returned to the Enterprise, were they were unable, even with the help of the rest of the crew, to determine what had transpired. Frustrated and tired, Anakin went to bed that night strangely restless.

The next morning, Anakin was feeling very strange. He felt tired and irritable and victimized and like the world was out to get him. Wait, the world was out to get him? How dare the world try to get him, General Skywalker, the hero without fear. This would not stand! Padme' stirred as Anakin leaped from bead, before rushing out of the door, grabbing his newly repaired lightsaber along the way. When he reached engineering, Anakin saw it was off limits to all personal at this time. However, locked doors are not famous for being able to stop angry Jedi, so soon Anakin was inside and there was a gaping hole in the wall.

Meanwhile, Charlie Evens was just getting up. It had been weeks since he first arrived aboard the Enterprise, and his "Jedi" training was going along well. And he wasn't alone either. Former DR. Elizabeth Dehner had also been effected by the barrier around the galaxy, but to a much less degree than Gary Seven. Thus, Anakin had managed to calm down her esp and began training her in Jedi control as well. This line of thought was quickly cut off when Charlie exited his room and found a crew member...drawing a smiley face on the wall.

"The captain probably wont like that mister." Charlie pointed out. The man just starred at him before replying. "Peace out dude." Before walking away. Deciding that Master Skywalker and Captain Kirk should know about, Charlie began heading for the bridge.

On the way, Charlies day just kept getting weirder: Chief engineer Scotty was wandering around drunk, Nurse Chapel was confessing her love for MR. Spock who was crying, Master Skywalker was announcing his allegiance to something called "The Sith" over the comm, and when Charlie finally made it to the bridge, he found DR. Mccoy trying to stop a duel between MR. Sulu and Captain Kirk for Uharas love.

"DANG IT YOU TWO, STOP THIS CRAZINESS!" Mccoy roared, all the while being ignored by the two "warriors." You There!" the doctor shouted to Charlie. "Do something!" Shrugging, Charlie released a powerful blast of invisible power, throwing the other three apart. "What on Coruscant is going on?" asked Kirk. Working together, Mccoy and Charlie managed to piece together that some sort of virus had been brought aboard from the planet below and was now running rampart through the ship, driving people to do...strange things. "But what could the source be?" asked Kirk.

Just then, Anakin came on the comm again, declaring himself to be the son of LT. Uhara, who just looked confused. A plan was quickly put together to attempt to fix things: Mccoy and Sulu went to sickbay to create an antidote from Sulu's blood, while Kirk and Charlie went to engineering to neutralize Anakin before he broke something important, Uhara remained on the bridge in temporary command. Arriving at the engineering room to find easy access threw the lightsaber hole in the door. Inside, Anakin was the only one present, drunkenly swinging his blade around, the engineers having been infected awhile ago.

After Kirks attempt to talk the infected Jedi down only got him a VERY close haircut, Charlie managed to "cure" his master by hitting him with a lead pipe. The four than went to sickbay, not only to check on there comrades progress, but also to treat Anakin who now had a concussion. As it turned out, a much easier (and safer) 'antidote' was developed that was spread by contact, just like the infection. By the end of the day, the crew was cured and the engineers managed to fix the damage caused to the engines by a mortified Anakin.

A couple hours later, Padme' awoke from a long, restful and dreamless sleep, and spent rest of the day wondering why everyone else looked so embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

A terrible crashing noise. Flames shooting up from destroyed skyscrapers. The chancellors office exploding, killing all inside. Kenobi and Tano fleeing the onslaught of Grievous. A strange black mask. A giant squid. A strange man in a Sith robe...For the third time that week, Padme' awoke with a start, sweating profusely.

She looked around her bedroom, trying to recall the details of the dream that had shocked her awake once again. Glancing at her husbands side of the bed, Padme' saw that Anakin, eager to be part of the landing party on Alfa 177, had already got up. Padme' had still not told her husband about her now reacquiring dream, not wanting to make him worry. Sighing, Padme' turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

Later, down on the planet, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker survived the landscape. It was extremely disappointing. Having not actually gone down on any of the planets the Enterprise had traveled to while he was aboard, Anakin had hopped this would be an opportunity to survey a new and exiting landscape. Instead, Alfa 177 was a forgotten dust ball, much to simmaller to Tatooine for Anakin's liking.

Sighing, Anakin turned and head back to the survey camp where the others were collecting samples. He had originally planned to stay here all day, even threw the sub zero weather, but now he had decieded to beam up with the first group going back. After talking with captain Kirk, who was personally leading the survey team, Anakin and a engineering assistant, who had had a minor accident and was covered in pollen, beamed up to the ship with the first set of samples..

However, once aboard the Enterprise, the transporters panel exploded in a shower of sparks. "Lieutenant." Chief engineer Scott said in a stern voice. "It appears yer pollen has mucked up me transporters. Indeed, the beams appeared to be seriously broken and a different avenue might be needed to get the others off of Alfa 177. Bored out of his mind, and after checking up on DR. Elizabeth and Charlie (Who had both finished there mediation and had began practicing using there powers in a controlled, Jedi manner), Anakin returned to the transporter room and helped Scotty with the repairs.

Hours later, only Kirk, LT. Sulu and three others were left on the planets surface, as the sub zero night drew ever closer. With the transporters hopefully fixed, Scotty pressed the button and captain Kirk shimmered into view. However, the captain almost fell tot he floor and the panels exploded again. "Looks like we'll have to send a shuttle for the other lads" mussed Scotty as Kirk dismissed the medical officers on hand, claiming he was fine.

However, Anakin still felt uneasy, and while heading back to his room to find Padme', he was stopped by his two 'students'. "General Skywalker" Began Charlie, but Anakin cut him off. "Let me guess, you fell something wrong?" the two demigods nodded. "If all three of us fell it, we need to warn the captain." The other two agreed and headed for the captains quarters. There they were greeted by a very...peculiar sight.

There were TWO captain Kirks fighting each other, with the captains yeoman cowering in the corner. While Charlie ran to get a security team, Anakin and Elizabeth each grabbed one of the fighters and held them back. Soon, Charlie returned with Spock and a security team and the problem was quickly discovered. It seemed Alfa 177 did have one interesting trait: its native pollen damaged the transporters to the point of creating a good and evil version of whoever it was used on.

This problem, however, was easily fixed enough. While the four officers were brought up from the planet with a shuttle, both the good and evil Kirks were held in the brig over night. The next day, the two captains were escorted to the transporter room and sent threw the now repaired beams. "I hope this works" Muttered Scott as only one Kirk reappeared on the transporter pad. "How are you felling, captain?" Inquired Spock. "Refreshingly myself, thank you commander. And you, General Skywalker." Anakin bowed. "It was nothing, captain. It is always a Jedis duty to serve. Now, where is Padme'? I haven't seen her since this morning."

Meanwhile, Padme' Skywalker was in the sick bay, being examined by DR. Mccoy. "So Mrs. Skywalker, you and your husband haven't really talked much while aboard are fine ship. Crae tot ell me more about your native home?" Pdame smiled sadly.

"Our galaxy used to be a wonderful, peaceful place, ruled by a benevolent republic and protected by the ancient Jedi order. But that's all gone now, destroyed by the Sith. Now doctor, can you tell more about the dreams I have been having?" McCoy frowned. "I really cant tell, MRS. Skywalker. From all appearances you are in perfect health. There is nothing that should be causing these dreams" He said, looking her over again with a tricorder.

"the best I can do for you is to give you some sleeping pills and to try to cut down on stress. Also, I suggest you tell you're husband about these dreams." Padme' nodded and got up. "Thank you doctor." She said, leaving the room, not at all convinced it was just nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like this" Muttered ensign Zahra, looking around the Orion slave market. "Stop worrying about it, we will be fine" Replied her superior officer, LT. Uhara.

Several weeks after the Psi 2000 virus outbreak, word had reached the Federation of a massive Venus drug smuggling ring, transporting the substance throughout the galaxy. And the Enterprise was the only ship in range. This was how the inexperienced security officer and fourth in command of the Enterprise found themselves posing as 'for sale servants', hoping to catch the attention of the ring leader, rumored to be the infamous criminal Harry Mudd.

"I don't like this" Zahra said for the twentieth time. "It was bad enough with the Enterprise close by. Now they seem to have just up and left, leaving us to wander around this market for who knows how long, hoping that Mudd MIGHT show up."

"Relax" said Uhara, ignoring a rather drunk Tellarite trying to catch her attention. "Mudd WILL show up, if Federation Intel is worth anything. And Im sure the Enterprise had a very good reason for leaving."

As it turned out, the Enterprise DID have a good reason for leaving. She was being hijacked. LT. Andrea, Uharas replacement, turned out to be some form of advanced android who had linked the Enterprises computer to her and had begone directing it to an unknown destination. This left Kirk and the other crew members in the awkward position of waiting on the bridge, completely incapable of stopping the android.

"So" DR. Mccoy said, trying to start a conversation. "Any news on the Skywalkers?". Kirk shook his head. Once Padme' had told her husband about her recurring nightmares, Anakin had surprised everyone by NOT exploding in a desperate attempt to save her. Instead, he had decided to psychically link with her to try to find the source. They were still in deep meditation in there quarters, hours later.

"Captain" said Sulu, turning to face Kirk. "I think we have arrived at our destination." "On screen" Kirk ordered, as the Enterprise slowed to a stop. "That's the Exo 3 system, captain." Spock commented as a blue planet came on screen. "The Federation is supposed to have a research base there, ran by one Roger Corby" Kirk nodded in acknowledgment.

"Whatever used to be there, we are being forced there by something besides a Federation base. Prepare two landing party's MR. Spock, and make sure nurse Chapel is on one of them.

Back at the slave market, things were finally looking up for the two stranded starfleet officers. After many hours of waiting, rumors started to circulate around the station that Harry Mudd himself was aboard. After another hour or so of searching, the two starfleet officers finally found the mighty Harry Mudd: completely drunk in a bar, bragging left and right about being the head of the Venus drug trade.

Deciding to act, the two officers walked seductively over to Mudds seat (which was hard, as the standard attire for females aboard the market station were garish purple togas.).

"Excuse me" Uhara said, while Zahra hung back some. "But we couldn't help but hear that you were in the business of Venus drugs?" Mudd looked up at her deliriously. " Why on Coruscant would two beautiful women like yourselves need such a thing."

"It never hurts to add even more to are considerable looks" Uhara replied, waggling her eyebrows. Mudd laughed.

"That's true. Tell you what, why don't you and you're friend come with me on my ship tot he next trade off?" Any woman who was not as drunk as Mudd was would have refused. Two undercover agents trying to break a drug ring on the other hand...

"We would be delighted" Uhara said, smiling brilliantly.

With a golden shimmering, Kirk, nurse Chapel and two command officers appeared on the frozen surface of Exo 3, escorted by Andrea. The small landing party was lead to a cave, where they were greeted by a second android, a monstrous creature by the name of Ruk. Even deeper in the cave, they were finally taken to the main command room, a large cavern with another two androids, a strange machine in the center of the room and a Federation scientist with his back turned to them. Chapel gasped when she recognized who he was.

"Roger!" she exclaimed, running forwards and embracing the scientist, who returned the favor for another minute. "Ahem."

The reunited couple turned around to see captain Kirk and his landing party. "I hate to break up the happy couple, but we were forced here by your android. Why?" Roger Corby laughed.

"I can see you are a man of honor, so let me give this to you straight: The Fedaration is corrupt. Humans discriminate against everyone else and our supposedly peaceful leaders have gotten us involved in far to many wars."

Kirk and the other landing party members shifted uneasily, while Chapel looked at her fiance' in surprise. "The Federation is corrupt." Corby continued. "And I plan to change that."

"what do you mean?" Asked Kirk, as his hand moved slowly towards his phaser. "I mean" Corby said. "The Federation needs new leaders. Strong, logical leaders. These strong leaders." Everyone turned to see the large machine in middle of the room, as another android rose. One that looked exactly like Kirk.

The entire landing party stepped back, Chapel included. "My apologies" Kirk said, his hand now firmly on his phaser hilt. "But I have no intention of being replaced with a android." Corby laughed with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Its not like you have a choice" he said as he and his five androids began to slowly move forwards. "We outnumber you, and with much superior non-flesh" "Actually" Kirk said smiling. "Want to know why I chose two command officers? Because they know how to set up transporter beacons."

Corby screamed angrily as Spock and a security team shimmered into existence, opening fire on the androids who fired back. Kirk and Chapel dived behind a large stone as the cave erupted with dozens of phaser beams. Eventually, a dead silence descended on them as the sound of the firefight slowly died away.

Kirk and Chapel looked up and saw the entire cavern decimated. All the androids were in smoldering pieces, with only two wounded red shirts down. Chapel slowly walked up to Corbys body. She looked on her former fiances' body, wires and cables pouring out of what was just an android shadow of the real Roger Corby.

Spock walked slowly up to Kirk. "Commander" the captain said quietly. "I want you and the other landing party members to stay here for further investigation. The rest of us need to leave now, for a rather important rendezvous."

The small 'starship' U.S.S Smith had originally been a Federation shipping shuttle. Now, thanks to one Harry Mudd, it was a infamous smuggler vessel. Aboard the Smith, Uhara and Zahra waited nervously, as they had for the past hour or so.

After leaving the market space station, Mudd had gone directly for his checkpoint. Unfortunately, he had also sobered up almost immediately and was now eying the two undercover officers suspiciously as they all waited in the communications room for Mudd's allies to arrive.

"Where did you say you were from again?" He asked. Uhara opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a beeping from the ships console. "Finally" Mudd muttered as he hit a few buttons. "There is a ship inbound. My comrades have finally arrived." On screen a starship appeared. Specifically, a Constitution class Federation cruiser.

Mudd swore and turned to run to his main controls. However, he was stopped by two undercover Federation agents leveling phasers at him. "I need to stop picking up passengers when I'm drunk" He muttered".

"Lt. Uhara, are you there?" Sulus voice crackled over the intercom. "Were here." Uhara replied. "And we have Mudd. I don't think we will be having problems with Venus drug smugglers fro quite awhile."


	6. Chapter 6

_Captains log: stardate 1775-06. My crew bid a sad goodbye today. Although they came from another galaxy, general Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme' have become as much a part of our crew as everyone else aboard the Enterprise. So it is with heavy hearts that we bid goodbye to master Skywalker and his wife. For the past nine months, he has trained Gary Seven and Elizabeth Dehner in the ways of the Jedi, even though they are not technically force sensitive. Now, they have decided they have helped us as much as possible and have left for a new colony planet, where they plan to restart there "Jedi order" from the ground up. Acording to DR. Mccoy, they will soon be joined by the next generation of Skywalkers as well. All I can say is, I hope the force is with them._

Captain James. T Kirk finished his log and addressed the helmsman. "MR. Sulu, full speed ahead. To the future."


End file.
